


Promise

by HFyornT



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shounen-ai, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Make it out alive. It had to be realized. Both of them. But sometimes they were very desperate and one thing to do just be relax.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Kudos: 13





	Promise

William looked at the blue sky, deliberately didn't want to look at the view in front of him. He sometimes couldn't handle looking at the sorrow his fellows showed on their faces. There was nothing much he could do. He wasn't a person who could easily being positive though especially at time like this. He was the same like them, desperately wanted to go home. These people who had power in positions apparently wouldn't let them to. 

"Scho?"

William still gazed up to the sky. Nothing interesting but it was just... just much better to not look at something red hellish or dirty browny.

Except that browny.

So fluffy he wanted to sniff at it, smelling the hair of that cute boy would be a bliss to him. He lowered his head and they were so close. So close that William almost hit his best friend head to head.

"Scho, are you down to earth? I called you but you didn't answer me!" 

He blinked his eyes and gathered all his consciousness, "Ye-yeah, Blake! What was it?"

"I brought food for you. Same not tasty shit but it is better to fill our stomachs."

"You should wash your mouth too not only your hands." he chuckled and accept the offering.

"Whatever, Corporal. Mind to follow me?" Tom smiled and stood up.

"Where?"

"To a place where we can be in peace. At least there no one will disturb us. I want to enjoy eating my food even though it is impossible because, sir, look, this isn't very appealing."

William agreed but what a wild dream to be able to eat delicious food. What a luxury they rarely got while in the trench. He got up and of course he would follow him wherever Blake wanted to. He had to make sure something worst definitely wouldn't happen to him. He had to protect what was precious to him.

The place, as what Tom mentioned earlier, was not too noisy because there were still people here but not many. They were minding their own businesses-and probably wanted to be far away from it.

"Feels nice, don't you think?" Tom turned around to see his best friend.

His eyes scanned their surroundings. Not very cramped like down there. Bless that boy for successfully freeing Schofield from not very comfy and dirty trenches.

He came closer, "Yes, it is."

"How about we sit under that tree?" Tom gave a suggestion.

He only nodded. They made themselves comfortable. Both men took off their helmets. Tom looked at William, hoping he could just rest his head on his thin but sturdy shoulder. He suddenly shook his head, questioning himself why would he thought of wanting to do something like that.

"You okay?" the blonde man asked.

Tom grinned, "You don't know your best friend very well. This man from Blake family is always feeling great!"

To be honest William really liked that positivity that coming from Tom. How come the adorable young man beside him could be so cheerful? He could only reach to question his sanity yet Tom managed to look he was fine at all.

They started eating. What harsh words that could come from their mouths to describe the taste? Many but they chose to keep silent and focusing to eat. Lucky enough it was edible.

The brown haired man started talking, "What do you wanna do after the war is over?"

William raised his right eyebrow, "I... don't know?"

"Don't you miss your family?"

"I-i hate coming back home. For some particular reasons. But i do miss my family."

"Oh..." Blake took another a full spoon of stew.

"How about you?" William threw the question back to his mate.

"Me? I will hug my mom and ask her to pick up cherries with me. Then exchange stories with Joe since he is a lieutenant because i wonder how he lead his men through battles. And play with Myrtle's dogs."

"Seems a lot of fun things to do." William smiled.

"You should join me! We can do many things together, right?"

William froze and stopped eating, same with Tom. There was a reflection of hope on those mesmerizing eyes. He placed the can and spoon beside him and turned around to hold Tom's hand, gently rub them.

The man took a deep breathe.

He shouldn't have done that. He hated making fake promises. But for comfort, what could go wrong?

"Yes, we can. I would like to. Very much that i am so excited."

Tom smiled very widely and brightly like a sun, like a kid who just got a present on their special day. William swore that smile for a second made his eyes went blind but he managed to capture perfectly and framed it in his mind. He wouldn't forget that smile, never.

"We can make it through, Scho! We both can survive the war! Trust me!"

"I trust you, Blake." 

"We will walk out from this shit with our own legs."

"I will carry you if you don't have ones."

Tom's smile began to fade, "I'm heavy."

"I want to make it out alive with you, Blake. I will do anything to keep you staying with me. We can have and live our lives outside war and when that happen i want it last forever, not coming back here because i have had enough."

Both men couldn't contain their feelings and were so into it that their eyes starting to tear up. Imagine being happy and far from this bloody hell. What a high price they had to pay.

"Silly, don't cry, won't you?"

"I-i just want to be with you, Scho-ughghh -ahh.. shit, i just have to be positive but why-hiks-i don't know about it anymore...!!"

Tom started to realize their chances to survive was low. He met with what the soldiers called pitiful reality. He realized not only them but all of the people also wanted to survive. Tom couldn't do more than became a funny man who stood out in the crowd that made soldiers sane again but not letting them out from this hell.

William again looked around their surroundings and he said to himself that it was safe, no one was looking to their direction. He nervously hugged Tom. His head was buried, tears couldn't stop falling from his eyes too but he quickly wiped his tears and stopped crying.

"Blake, stop crying. Look at me, please."

"Right, i shouldn't have become like this. I have to be a tough soldier." he said inwardly.

"I am looking, Scho. I am looking at you."

"Good. Never disappear again."

"When do i disappear?"

"When you went to take our food."

"But that was just- ugh, whatever." Tom sulked. 

William laughed and hugged him once again, ".... Everything is fine now."

Tom nodded. He was right. What the two could do just trust each other and make it through 'till the end. 

Both of them released themselves from the hug.

Today no sound of bullets were heard and fired. It was enough. They liked the sound of chirps of birds better.

"By the way, i have seen the way you look at me." Tom murmured.

"What?" William asked, mouth full of not tasty stew.

He giggled, "Nothing."


End file.
